The Man and the Moon
by Typewri7er
Summary: Artemis recieves a prophecy that makes her break her oath and the world's fate lay in her choices. Who was this mysterious foe that would want Artemis to break her vow? She was going to kill him and ressurect him just to kill him again is all she knows she will do.
1. Prologue - Updated

Apollo's eyes danced in emerald flames, a green glow illuminated the white marble halls in a light mint.

 _"An oath is a serious thing."_

Apollo recited, in a confused raspy voice.

" _An oath ought to be taken seriously."_

Further confusion filled the room in the mint light. My family shared frowning glances with each other. The Oracle never used Apollo to recite its prophecies before. It also seemed to be losing its poetry edge.

" _One moment, please. I am new at this."_

It murmured to its self, eye brows furrowed, Apollo started scratching its chin as if he was deep in thought.

" _Oaths are a bad thing to break."_

The Oracle tried again with no success. It sighed deeply and locked eyes with me suddenly with a surge of confidence and a smile along with a snap of fingers.

" _An oath made under the Moon's birthright,_

 _will curse the world without light,_

 _the world will rid of corruption and evil or,_

 _have no hope to save,_

 _the choices she makes will rave for centuries or raze for eternity."_

 _"Together with a beloved,_

 _she will raise a child of who she claims her own,_

 _the child alone will face the great unknown."_

Apollo/Oracle recited with a grin and after looking a round at us, shrugged at our reactions. The mint glow disapeared from Apollo and my brother dropped down onto the ground on all fours.

He got up with a smile on his face and dusted himself. "The Oracle forgot its prophecy and asked me to help it make one!" He said with such enthusiasm that made me want to punch him. His eyes met mine and the pride dimmed slightly but was still clearly visible, "Ah, sorry sis, it was not my choice but the poem was good right?"

"Right?" he repeated louder with a prideful grin once again and looked around the council seeking praise. As my daggers flashed in my hands, his grin faltered to a fearful look and froze as he saw what was in my hands.

 ** _Author's Note_** ** _\- Edited_**

 _This is my first time using the website for fanfiction. So let me off the hook for this first few chapters to get used to the format please. I will have random hiatus from time to time but will try to update short chapters weekly._

 _My writing skills are not that good, I am a student still after all, hopefully my non-existent skills will not make you cringe._

 _I guess I will see you guys next chapter. Do comment your thoughts! (Does comments exist in this site? Its called Reviews right?)_


	2. Chapter One

**_Author's Note_**

 _Hi, my prologue for the Man and the Moon was recently updated to clear up some messiness and now theres a proper prophecy! Re-read it to make sure you understand!_

 **Artemis**

Anger coursed through my veins. My knuckles were white from gripping my silver daggers that stained gold. Apollo now sat on his throne with a scar across his left cheek to his chin that bore traces of ichor. His face grim and his hands covering his face indicated he was sulking.

"Now about that prophecy, that Apollo made a few minutes ago." Zeus said as he shifted uneasily in his white marble throne that laced gold. Stroking his crazy white beard that had static energy course through it making him look like a mad sciencetist.

Thalia stood to attention on my right along with all of the other lieutenants that served the other gods and goddesses. They all had emotionless poker faces but judging from the fidgeting, they all felt uneasy about the future.

 _I had to bear a child to a_ _beloved_.

A rush of blood filled my cheeks, I have always wanted a child of my own but could not. Thats why I made do with hunters. It was not the same experience but it was still an experience nontheless.

Uncle Poseidon sat on his throne that consisted of a red beach umbrella and a turquoise beach chair that looked very comfortable. He was usually very laid back in his beach shirt and khakis and flip flops. But now he sat leaning front with his back straight and his trident next to him had a mini tornado that stirred. He too, was deep in thought, occasionally glancing at my sister Athena.

My aunt Hestia stopped tending the flame and instead was watching the council with her curious 9-year-old eyes. Her face quizzical.

The Hall of Oylmpus was silent and deep in thought.

Minor gods and goddesses were on their throne trying to understand the sudden prophecy. It was straightforward. I had to find a lover and if not, the world will end.

"I will find a lover." I announced and got up from my crescent moon of a throne. Its bright white glow stopped as soon as I got up, attracting the eyes of my family. My legs felt like they were jelly after listening to the harsh prophecy.

"But I will do this on my own terms." I said firmly. Percy caught my eyes, who sat by his father's knees looked preplexed and his eyes emotionless. My silver eyes softened, Annabeth left Percy after the Giant War. She wanted some time alone and so far, no one has heard from her ever since. He deserved better.

"Sister, you will be breaking your oath by birthing a child." Athena said with a poker face, betraying no emotion.

Hestia immediately lost her quizzical look and was now glaring at Apollo.

Apollo removed his hands that covered his face. "It was not my fault! The Oracle decides the future!" He yelped when he saw all the glares and covered his face at once.

"What will be the fate of the Hunt, m'lady?" Thalia asked, sounding and acting more courageous than my coward twin.

"I do not know, sister," I confessed. "We may have to disband or maybe someone would take over the Hunt."

"I will do it!" Apollo announced without a hint of shame and covered his face once he met the glare of Thalia.

"Aunt Hestia, would you take over? You are the wisest among us." I said without a acknowledging what responsiblity Apollo volunteered.

The 9-year-old glanced in my direction, "I will, my dear and I will try my best."

"This settles it then, Hestia shall take my title." I said looking at the council. "I shall live in the mortal world for however long I need to find my lover. You shall not try to locate me or contact me, during this time." I say, laying down my terms.

The Council agreed, the breaking of my oath had to be on my terms. Looking at Thalia made me tear, here I was leaving my sisters-in-arms that had been with me hundreds of years. Thalia had an amazing poker face, betrayed only by a small tear leaking from her eye.

"Gather the hunters, we need to talk." I whispered to Thalia.

"Hestia, please can I talk to you?" I asked the 9-year-old girl that poked the fire with a fire iron. Her golden brown eyes twinkled above the bright flames. "Of course, my niece."

Everyone was silent and had their eyes cast downwards. As I followed Hestia out of the Hall of Gods, the gods acted as if they were mourning my funeral and grieving the loss of this world.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Hestia turned around and embraced me. "I am sorry, child." She said as she grew into a middle-aged woman from a 9-year-old. She was a motherly figure to me and I hild the most respect for her in the council.

"This must be hard for you, dear. Losing your title and reputation within a few verses of poetry." She said, her sad brown eyes locked onto my silver ones.

A glistening tear emerged from my left eye and into her brown dress that evaporated instantly. I broke down into tears and was held by a comforting precense who patted my back reassuringly.

I flashed back to the Hunt, after I looked somewhat decent after my episode. It has been years since I last shed a tear. The most recent was of Zoë Nightshade.

The Hunt was buzzing with suspense and speculation as Thalia had told them nothing of what happened in the council.

 _"Was it a new prophecy?"_ the camp speculated, _"A new god?"._

 _"Pancakes, anyone?"_ Acacia the nymph yelled, holding stacks of organic golden brown discs that had drizzles of maple syrup flowing down.

We gathered in a circle, or as much of a circle we could form. Munching on the sweet syrupy pancakes.

"The Hunt is being handed over to Hestia," I started sorrowfully with my eyes casted hellwards. The raise of voices died as quickly as it started with Thalia hushing them.

 _"An oath made under the Moon's birthright,_

 _will curse the world without light,_

 _the world will rid of corruption and evil or,_

 _have no hope to save,_

 _the choices she makes will rave for centuries or raze for eternity."_

 _"Together with a beloved,_

 _she will raise a child of who she claims her own,_

 _the child alone will face the great unknown."_

I recited to the hunters. All sounds of eating stopped instead, their jaws hung almost to the ground with disgusting half-chewed pancakes in their mouths.

A tear came and went down my cheeks and was followed by another that was followed by a third, a fourth, a fifth and now it was a constant stream.

 _ **Author's Note - Unedited**_

 _I just updated the Prologue as I had received feedback saying it was confusing, hope its clearer now._

 _Anyways, chapters will typically be about 1000 words long before the A/N._

 _I decided to post 500 word updates for a few weeks or weekly in case I am on hiatus._

 _Do review and give me some feedback. I need to learn and improve my writing 'skills'_

 _Also, I did not update the A/N in the prologue._

 _Thanks and see you in the chapter!_


	3. Chapter Two

**Artemis**

Three years have passed since the prophecy was, well, prophecised. I am now currently wandering the mountains in Alaska, all in my lonesome. The Olympians had followed my terms, I had not seen or heard from them, not even a whiff of their godly precense.

I zipped up my leather brown parka, it was chilly and my breath was visible in front of my face. The snow in this part of the woods were thick and the spruce leaves pricked me in uncomfortable spots that were not thickly covered. A pillar of dark smoke rose a mile away, never having ventured this way before, I followed it.

There was a campfire ahead of me about twenty yards away and a person was tending the flame with their back facing me. I pulled my mask up to my nose and was about to greet the camper when they turned as soon as I snapped a twig. Their mask was up and they black parka they wore was thick with insulation. I could not tell if they were a he or a she.

"Hey, its quite cold today." I said, rather observantly.

They looked at me with curious and familiar grey eyes, not much could describe this person, with the hood up and thick insulating clothes.

"Hey yourself." she replied in an accent that sounded like she was from New York and turned back to tend her flame. "Sit, get warm."

"Thanks," I said as I peeled my gloves off and sat on a log parallel to her. I started rubbing my hands over the fire. "You here with anyone?" I asked, attempting to make a conversation.

"Nope, just me. Have been for the past four years." she replied briskly, she leaned the fire iron against a snow covered rock and peeled her own gloves off to get warm.

"Where are you from?" I asked, trying again.

"Manhattan," she replied wistfully as if cherishing wonderful memories, "But my true home lays in Long Island." Her grey eyes glistened with age and wisdom.

"I left friends and family behind, four years ago." She said in a sad voice, "I had a boyfriend there but left him too."

"Why did you leave?" I asked as I picked and started rummaging through my black travelling bag. Taking out a bag of preserved venison along with a bag of dried fruits and nuts. I offered her both bags, inviting her to choose.

"I felt like I needed to get away," She answered and picked the bag of dried fruits and nuts. "I felt guilty about what happened in the wa- fight that happened between my friends and I." She continued as she picked an almond from the bag.

"Now that you know a little bit of me, my turn to ask." She said as she took bit half the almond and was staring intently at my eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Family problems," I answered quickly and was sure I sounded like I was uncertain. "My brother prophe- made it certain that I was not wanted." I replied, not quite sure why I had said that. I examined the piece of venison that was held by my fingertips interestedly. "So, here I am, in the cold and talking to a stranger."

"Then let us break the ice." the stranger said, pulling down her mask and revealing a familiar face. "Name's Annabeth."

 **Percy**

I walked up to the oak brown door and pushed my key into the keyhole and made a firm twist to the right, unlocking the door. The smell of freshly baked cookies and cake was intoxicating.

"Perrcyy!" Stella squealed and ran up to me, I bent down to pick her up and and carried her with my right arm. She was heavy for a 3-year-old. "You got heavier." I huffed at her with a pained expression.

"Percy?" My mother asked as she poked her head around a corner, hiding the rest of her body behind the light brown wall. "Bring Stella to the living room, why don't you? We are still preparing the party." She continued with a smile.

Estella bore resemblance to my mother and Paul. She had brown-black hair and my mother's kind brown eyes. I placed her down on the brown couch and passed her the remote, "Watch some TV, Stella." I said, not being able to operate the TV myself.

The sound of a doorbell suddenly filled the house. My mum walked out from the dining area in a flour dusted apron. "They are here already?" She exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her floury hands up in frustration.

I went and opened the door, Leo came running in with his hands lit ablaze, "Let the party get started!" He screeched and raised his ablazed hands dramatically like a mage. He was 19 this year.

"Leo Valdez! You should know better than to light fireballs around in my house!" My mother said sternly, glaring at Leo, daring him to defy her words.

Leo upon hearing this immediatly doused his flames and hid them behind his back, "I'm sorry Ms. Blofis." He said, head and eyes casted down like a 5-year-old.

Jason cleared his throat and knocked on the opened oak door, "Happy Birthday Percy, can we come in now?"

"Of course, come on in Jason, hey Pipes." I greeted, nodding and held the already opened door. I glanced behind me and saw my mother lecturing Leo about fire hazards and how he could have hurt Stella and Leo himself nodding glumly and guiltily.

"Wheres Mighty Morphing Zhang and Hazel?" Piper asked, looking around. "Better yet, where is Calypso?" I replied, wanting to see her.

"Oh, she's indisposed for now, lady problems." Piper explained, "She will come later on by herself."

A sparrow landed on the railing outside on the balconey. "Hi!" Frank chirped.

It morphed into a tall burly Chinese-Canadian, and knocked into a flower vase. "Sorry!" he apologised to the vase.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" Hazel's voice came from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "You forgot to close the door." she whispered in my ear.

"Oh right." I said closing the door behind Hazel.

Hazel looked at Frank with curious eyes, "He went full canadian to the vase?" she enquired, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes." we echoed together.

A smile grew on my face, this was the first time we have seen each other together in one place for a very long time. We were all together, reunited. Well, almost all of us are here. My smile turned into a frown in knott zero seconds.

Here we are on the 21st of August, I had my first kiss on this very day, five years ago.

The laughter and snide comments to each other was muted and I could not hear anyone or anything but my thoughts. The scent of Annabeth's hair, the sound of her laugh, the touch of her lips on mine, the warmth of her body against me when we were under the Argo II, filled and clouded both my emotions and thoughts.

I felt eyes on me, everyone of my friends were looking at me with sad but understanding eyes.

I wore a sad smile, "Let's start the party!" seeing as the dining table had food and drinks piled onto it.

My mother made quite a feast, roast chicken, vegetarian enchiladas for Piper, tacos, potato salad and various other food.

Looking at the enchiladas made me think of Grover, he was on a mission somewhere in Africa currently and could not make it. He sent me his wishes and apologies a week ago and I read them sadly, dearly missing my good friend.

We had a good time at the party, funny moments and stories were shared. My mother was particularly horrified at the story of Annabeth and I spending the night in the stables of the Argo II.

Leo started tearing up when the ship was mentioned, we couldn't blame him, the ship was both our home and a sanctuary during the quest.

Calypso came about an hour late, my mother understanding made sure she got a big slice of blue chocolate cake and a stack of cookes.

Frank and Hazel cooed over Stella as this was the first time they saw her. Frank turned into a golden retriever puppy and nuzzled against Stella who was giggling and her eyes shining bright.

My friends and family sang happy birthday to me with Calypso leading and Frank harmonising as a nightingale.

It was nice being among friends that you can trust blindly and will always have your back. It felt almost like I was complete. Almost.

 ** _Author's Note - Unedited_**

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was working on this chapter and had a lot of work to do. Updates will be slower from now on as I have extra classes._

 _I am also somewhat disappointed with the amount of feedback I have been receiving, I am looking for ways to shift the story around and trying to meet expectations._

 _Thirdly, I recieved a review asking why_ _this story is not inspired by the Guardian cliché. Percy might teach Artemis the mortal world, jut not yet. Well, the might is there for reasons. Hint, it is because I left some loopholes in the prophecy so I can change the story if people are expecting a certain something._

 _Lastly, please do review so I can plot twist this whole book. Jokes (or am I?), I just want feedback on how I am doing so far, am I meeting up to expectations, am I doing something wrong?_

 _Thank you guys and see you in the next one!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Artemis**

I stared at Annabeth, mouth wide open. My mask covered the lower of my face. Making my look of shock invisible to her.

"And you are?" She asked again with a small smile.

"You don't recognise me?" I asked, still not comprehending this situation.

"I would but I can't see three thirds of your face. And by saying that, do I know you?" Her friendly smile turned suspicious.

I saw her grip the back of her dagger on her right thigh.

"I am the goddess Artemis." I said and pulled down my mask, revealing my pale face and my eyes reflected the flame in front of us with a silver filter.

Her body slackened, "My lady, I am sorry." she said with a fearful face. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find me?"

"I am not going to hurt you, in fact I stumbled upon you by accident." I said, not believing in coincidence. The Fates rarely wove coincidences in their works.

How was Annabeth related to my quest? Is she my foe or my friend?

I waved her fearful face away, "Do you have a camp?" I asked, "Or do you want to go back home?"

"Home," Annabeth said, her eyes misty. "I have not used that word in half a decade."

Comparing this Annabeth and the old Annabeth I briefly knew. She was older, her blonde hair was longer, almost to her waist. She was leaner and more muscular and more saddened and wiser.

I did not blame her, living in isolation for five years in the woods without simple conveniences must have been hard. I am a hypocrite but I was a goddess and several companions by my side.

I extended and held out my hand, "Home?"

She looked behind her and shouldered her travelling bag, "Home." She agreed, "I cannot wait to see Seaweed Brain." She sighed hopefully.

She took my extened hand and we flashed.

 **Percy** The birthday party was great but something felt missing. Meeting the almost Seven felt like a blessing.

I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head thinking.

This was the first time in five years when I had not thought of Annabeth. I have accepted she was gone or dead for all I know. I was ready to move on.

I got up from my bed, packing a bag. I am going to Camp Half-Blood. I have to pay my mentor a visit after all. And since it was the middle of Summer, maybe I can meet the newcomers and old timers. I thought optimistically.

I shouldered my bag and walked out of my room, "Mom! I'm going to Camp!" I yelled to the kitchen and picked up Stella. I heard a vague and distant "Okay".

"Brother will go away for a little bit." I whispered to Stella and kissed her forehead, making her giggle. I carried her out to the living room and kissed my mother's cheek and passed Stella to her.

"I will see you at the end of the summer." I said and opened the oak door and left.

I got out onto the street and did a taxi cab whistle. A minute later I spot Blackjack galloping in the clear blue sky.

 _Sup boss! Long time no see!_ I smiled, "Hey Blackjack"

 _Do you think we have time to get some doughnuts?_ I patted his mane as he nuzzled me,

 _Apples?_ I cupped both the sides of his face and said, "Doughnuts but just this once, okay?" and led him to the nearby Dunkin' Donuts.

Blackjack appearently liked Strawberry Chocolate.

 **Annabeth** I looked out into the ocean, Artemis teleported me to the beach of Camp Half-Blood. I sat on the bigger rocks that overlooked the sea-green ocean.

A wave of emotion swept me as I walked up from Half-Blood hill. I touched the base of Thalia's pine tree. Peleus' long slender neck nuzzled me, recognising the hand that fed it all those years ago.

The Golden Fleece shone under the sunset, reflecting almost all the light.

In a distance the conch horn sounded and I saw campers mile around the Pavilion. From this far I could hear the laughter and chatter that echoed through out the hills.

Chiron was trotting slowly to the pavilion explaining something to a young demigod that held a notebook and pencil in his hands.

I walked down slowly towards the dining hall, I gripped the straps of my travelling bag harder until my knuckles turned white. Chiron was the first to see me walk down the hill.

His clouded face cleared up instantly and he promptly forgot about the young demigod and galloped to me.

"Annabeth." He breathed and picked me up to hug me.

"Its been five years." He said cold and seriously and squeezed me harder until I could no longer breathe. "Come and join us for dinner." He released me and put me on that back of his.

Chiron gave me a tsunami of emotion from that hug, ranging from guilt to love to sadness. He acted like I was his daughter.

A black spot suddenly appeared in the horizon. It silhoutted a man riding a horse with wings. The man looked familiar and so did the pegasus as it came closer.

Percy.

and Blackjack too.

 **Author's Note - Unedited**

 _Should I feel guilty about not uploading? Nahhh, anyways, sorry for the late update. This is a relatively short chapter. Just to catch up on everybody's POV._

 _Now we talk about deadlines. My timezone is GMT so yea. I will upload on Tuesday and Fridays every week unless hiatus or I say otherwise._

 _I will not upload on Weekends because I am a gamer and a student so my weekend is spent on wasting time on the Division, Siege and other games._ _And uh, please do leave a review, I do read them!_

 _Review Questions:_

1) _Yes this story is going to evolve, the role of Annabeth not betraying Percy plays a part in the story._ _Don't worry, English is also not my first language._

2) _What fuck is Revan?_

3) _My mistake for Percy's birthday, it is on the 18th not the 21st. I am lazy so we shall leave it just like that._

 _PS: This story has no plans, I am writing this because I need practice for one of my original books. But it does have a unique (hopefully) story._

 **MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, I NEEDS FEEDBACKS**


	5. Temporary Hiatus

I am taking a temporary hiatus to settle some stuff.


End file.
